Two of the same
by Herperlo.D
Summary: Discontinued. I am so sorry. New plot under construction. Sorry for the inconvenience caused.
1. Surprising Tales And New Discoveries

Hey there everybody!

I was looking at my poll and I realised that all this time I didn't allow it to be shown on my profile page. Oops.

Never mind. You all can take a look at it now. Thank you

**Pat: Nightmare is a fatherly figure to her, but if my readers want it, they can become something more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Gray's brain worked on over drive.

You were supposed to be dead...

To be dead...

DEAD!

His fingers twitched and arm jerked, sending a poison coated knife at Arisu.

"No!" Nightmare lunges for the knife but fell on his knees coughing blood. Arisu frowned and faster than everyone could see, she caught the knife by its blade between her fingers, careful not to cut herself. The role holders all stared in silence.

"Damn Nightmare, you have one hell of a body guard." She twisted the knife to hold it by the hilt.

"Yes, quite." Nightmare replied nonchalantly, wiping his face clean and the room fell silent again. Arisu returned the knife to Gray who took it with a curt nod and looked around.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Julius shook himself out of his daze and shook his head.

"No, it's nothing." and went back to his desk.

"Then if there's nothing, I think that Julius would mind if we stay here to talk. Perhaps there is another room where we can talk in private?"

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Arisu plopped on the couch with Yuki in hand. They were in Nightmare's office. The rectangular room was simply furnished; a large mahogany desk cluttered with papers was pushed to the centre of the room. In front of it, were two black velvet armchairs placed on both sides of a smooth black leather sofa. Pushed against the wall that holds the entrance, was a large bookshelf stretching from the floor to the ceiling where a large chandelier hung, suspended in the centre of the room. There was a hole in the shelves where the door was. On the wall that is opposite of the door, was a large window, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, covered by purple curtains. The floor was covered by a dark purple carpet and black-painted walls were decorated with lit candles on golden candle holders that line the unoccupied spaces.

"So Nightmare, you mind telling me how in the world you ended up here?" Arisu gestured with her hands.

Nightmare smiled sadly, "it's a pretty long story." then seeing the look on Arisu's face, he quickly added, "so you might as well make yourselves comfortable." and they did.

_The fight was bloody, no doubt about it. They were losing people left and right, but a glance told them that the other side is not doing any better. Arisu sighed as she ran a bloody hand through her ebony locks, smearing them with more blood. She stabbed another man through his heart and immediately turned to defend herself against another. She blocked and delivered a fatal slash to her opponent before another took his place. Her muscles burned as she cut down the people against her, one after the other. There was a never ending flow of people coming at them. Well, why wouldn't there? They were outnumbered twenty to one in the first place. Sneaking a glance at her situation, Arisu realised that already two-fifth of her people were dead and their opponent was still two-thirds strong. She swung her sword in a wide arc again, cutting down two at once and knocking another unconscious. She pressed on, ignoring the protest of her aching muscles and killed anyone who stood in her way. Finally, she made it. Standing back to back, Arisu continued fighting with new vigour, counting on her partner to defend her from oncoming attacks._

_"Are you alright? It looks like you got stabbed in the arm." Arisu deflected a would-be-fatal blow before replying._

_"I'll live. But what about you? You don't look so good yourself... Nightmare." she added, tasting the feel of his name on her tongue. She has not used it in a long time, preferring to use his nickname, dreamer, instead._

_"Just a dislocated shoulder and a few cuts. Nothing major." then, the ground beneath them started to crack, causing the duo to separate. Arisu sat up in a daze and instinctively lifted her sword to block an oncoming blow and parried it with a thrust. Standing up, she fought with her opponent and finally managed to kill him by sending an abandoned sword straight through his stomach, spilling his guts onto the bloody field. She quickly scanned the area, looking for Nightmare and spotted him on the opposite side of the large fissure that stretched for many meters. She jumped across the large crack, blocking the occasional slashes or stabbed that came her way and strangled a few Gifteds here and there._

... Hold up for a minute there. 'Gifted' is the name given to people who are able to control something. Be it minds or an element or lasers or whatever you can think of. Some gifts are rare, others are quite common like flying and shooting laser beams from their eyes. Most gifteds have one gift and there is only a handful with two._ Element users are one of the most powerful and rarest gifts and Arisu had no idea where their opponent found two. Who did you think caused the giant fissure in the ground? They were easy to kill, maybe it was because they were already so exhausted from using their powers. Well whatever it was, Arisu did't know. She didn't bother to find out, too concentrated on reaching Nightmare. She was nearly there, leaping over the crack in the ground, just a couple more meters. Then, she saw a man creeping up on Nightmare but the incubus didn't notice; too busy fighting against three others. She screamed his name to get his attention, but the sound of swords clashing and people screaming drowned out her voice. She ran even faster, _

_Ten metres..._

_Nine metres..._

_Eight metres..._

_Seven..._

_Six..._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_ One…_

_"No!" the man rammed his sword into Nightmare's neck and with a gut wrenching rip, he tore the blade from the wound with so much force that Nightmare's head was pulled cleanly from his neck and gave a silent thud as it dropped to the ground. Arisu couldn't believe her eyes. Her closest companion, her best friend, her strongest fighter, killed by a cowardly blow from behind. There will be hell to pay. Then, all was silent. Everybody stared at Nightmare's headless body and a few of her comrades gave her a few worried and pitying glances, but Arisu ignored them. Revenge was all that was in her mind. _

_As quickly as all became silent, the bloodshed started again. Swords clashed and people died, but Arisu had enough. Anger course through her veins, sending her into a mad rage, slashing and stabbing through her enemies. Occasionally, she drained the water from their and body and watched in sick satisfaction as they shrivelled up and died. Yes, obviously she is a gifted. Meanwhile, Nightmare was in his dream realm, his domain, watching sadly as his beloved 'daughter' killing everybody left and right. He sighed and opened a portal to wonderland before giving the bloody scene one last glance and stepping through the door, closing it with a soft click behind him._

"So, let me get this straight, while I was getting so pissed off over you getting yourself killed, you were still alive?"

"Yes, but I couldn't go back even though I wanted to. I have to follow rules you know. Can you imagine how weird it would be for a beheaded man to suddenly come back to life again with his head intact? I bet that you'll kill me yourself." Arisu tched childishly and turned her head away from Nightmare, knowing that he was right. Boris laughed and tousled her hair affectionately, maybe with a little too much affection. Nightmare glared daggers at him, but Boris ignored it.

"You're pouting." he teased.

"Am not." Arisu sent him a glare. He laughed and poked her cheek.

"Are too. You know it, so don't deny it." and he smiled in triumph when she didn't reply.

"Anyway, do you want to leave? We still have three more stops to go. It looks like they are quite busy." Arisu glanced over at the desk. Nightmare was furiously writing something on a piece of paper while Gray stood behind him, supervising him over his shoulder. She gave a small laugh. It looks as though Gray was the boss and Nightmare his subordinate. The trio quietly left the room, but not before Arisu gave Nightmare a small wave.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

They walked quietly on the well-worn path and Arisu noticed that the smell of roses seemed to get stronger the closer to their destination they got. Soon, they reached the front of two massive iron gates. They loomed way above their heads, stretching about two stories tall. Boris stopped her for a while.

"Arisu, as much as I want to go in with you, I can't. It's because of the war. I'm sort of the enemy so they'll shoot both me and you on sight. So, you can only go in yourself. Just look for the throne room and look for the Queen, but be careful, likes chopping off the heads of people who annoy her." Arisu gave the heart themed castle a glance.

"Then how'll I find you again?" Boris flashed her his infamous Cheshire cat grin.

"Don't worry. I'll come looking for you once you're done." Arisu opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Giving him one last odd look, she turned to one of the guards to introduce herself.

Arisu let out a low whistle as she examined the architecture in front of her. This is one of the biggest castles and by far the reddest she has ever seen. A faceless maid let her into the room before rushing off to do whatever she was doing.

The Queen, Arisu felt, was one of the most intimidating person she has ever met, and that's saying something. With her head held up high, she stared down at Arisu from the balcony of the second floor. Arisu gave her a kind smile and gave her a bow.

"Greetings your majesty, my name is Arisu, but you might know me as the new foreigner." the Queen silently looked at her. Her piercing gaze bore holes in Arisu's body. She fought the urge to squirm under her intense stared. Then, after a minute silence, the Queen was about to say something when the doors burst open.

"Arisu! O, my darling Arisu! Oh how I've missed you." it was only with her fast reflexes that Arisu was able to dodge a big white fur ball. Oh wait; it's a huge bunny, no...a man …with bunny ears? He was wearing a red waist coat and matching pants and he had these large, ugly, circular wire-rimmed spectacles, but they look surprisingly good on him.

"Who in the world are you?"

The rabbit man smiled brightly. "I'm Peter white. And you my dear are my niece."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if you all hate me now, I know I would.<p>

Moving on... I thank you all, hope you vote on my poll, no cursing if you don't.

Patience is a virtue.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry guys. I now you all think that this is a new chapter. but I realised that my grammar was terrible so i decided to rewrite the entire thing. I have some ideas floating around, but I have not decided on anything solid to work with.

I decided to change the plot a little as well. The original plot was very cliche and overrated. I am currently very busy with my examinations and all the tests that my school is throwing at us.

I love that you all loved my old story and I really appreciate that you guys favourited and followed it. I will post a new chapter to alert you guys if I post a new story on my profile page. I am really sorry again and I hope that you all are not too angry. I promise that the new version will be much more better than this one.

Signing off

Yumenoyuki


End file.
